Don't Starve Anymore
by ProfTEntee
Summary: Months after the events of don't Starve, Wilson, willow and the gang gather around a campfire and talk about their adventures on the island Maxwell took them to, talking about how they all became friends... and more. WARNING: contains strong Wilson X Willow shipping!
1. Chapter 1

Had this idea while we were out on a camping trip. If you guys have any ideas for stories that the characters talk about, let me know.

P.S. I ship Willow and Wilson A LOT. If you don't like the idea of those two together, either grin and bear it or leave now. Preferably the former. Please don't go. Please read. I'll give you cookies if you stay. :)

* * *

 **Don't Starve Anymore**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Willow flicked the starter for her lighter and watched with wonder as the small flame sprouted from her prized possession. After staring for a moment, she bent down and lit the pine needles on the bed of the fireplace. The fire started small, but soon grew to engulf the sticks and logs she and her friends had gathered for the campfire. She sat back and smiled in approval at her work.

"Never fails to impress." said Wilson, and the others nodded in agreement. "Good work, Willow."

Willow smiled at the gentleman scientist and scooted a little closer. "You're just saying that."

"Now why would I do that?"

"He IS a gentleman." said Wickerbottom. "It would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Well, I meant every word." said Wilson.

Willow blushed a small bit and leaned against him. "Thank you, Wilson."

It had been over three months since the group's escape from the terrible island that Maxwell had brought them to. The group was out in the woods on a camping trip, suggested by Woodie. Everyone was present, save for Webber, who wanted to stay home, and WX-78, who was deactivated long ago. There was also one more missing person...

"Hang on." said Wendy, looking around. "Where's uncle Maxwell and Charlie?"

"I don't know, sweetie." said Wickerbottom. "I think he may be late."

"Maxwell? Late?" Wigfrid began to laugh. "That old man's NEVER late! You want him to be somewhere, he gets there!"

"True." said Wilson. "It is strange of him to not show up."

"Once upon a time, we wouldn't WANT him to." said Willow. The others nodded, remembering their time on the horrid island.

"That was a long time ago." said Wilson. "He was just as much a prisoner as any one of us. It was THEM who ultimately brought us here."

Wolfgang shuddered as he remembered the shadow creatures. "Wolfgang hope no one goes to island again."

"I agree." said Wickerbottom. "That place is dangerous."

"Without Lucy, I never would have gotten out alive." said Woodie, looking down at his precious axe. Then he smiled and looked up at the others. "And not without you guys, either."

"Why thank you, Woodie." said Wendy, pulling him into a hug.

Willow looked up at Wilson and smiled. "And while I hate to admit it, that island brought some good things, too. I never would have met you, Mister Higgsbury."

Wilson smiled back and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Right back at you, Willow."

"Aw, get a room, you two." said Wigfrid, drawing laughter from some of them.

"Wigfrid!" exclaimed Wickerbottom, whacking her upside the head with a book. "Have some respect for the lovebirds!"

"Yes, ma." Wigfrid said with a roll of her eyes, earning her another whack.

"You know," said Wilson, "Back on the island, there was a time when we all used to squabble and bicker like this. Even me and Willow, back before... you know."

"You two got hitched." said Wigfrid, once again causing Wickerbottom to whack her.

"Well, yes. But the point is that I agree with Willow. Without that island to bring us together, we never would have all become friends." He looked down at Willow. "And more."

Willow blushed a small bit and pecked Wilson on the lips in response.

"You know," said Woodie, "you never actually told us how you two met."

"Yeah." said Wigfrid. "How exactly did you two come to meet on that forsaken island?"

"Will you tell us, Wilson?" asked Wickerbottom.

"Yes, tell us!" said Wendy.

"Wolfgang like Wilson's stories." said Wolfgang, leaning forward.

Wilson looked down at Willow, who shrugged. "It's your call, love."

Wilson smiled and looked back around at his friends and companions. "It all began about three days after my arrival on the island..."

* * *

Have any ideas for how to explain Wilson and Willow's first encounter on the island? Was it while running from a Tallbird? One of them raiding the other's rabbit traps? While tracking down Beefalo? While fishing? It's your call, guys. Leave a review and tell me your ideas. Don't post as a guest or I won't be able to reply. I like being able to talk to people who support me and talk about their ideas.

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Starve Anymore**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Wilson peeked out at the strange nest from his cover in the nearby bushes. There was a large bird's nest on the ground, and resting in the middle was a large, speckled, pale-blue egg. It was sitting in the middle of a rocky area, and Wilson was peeking out at it from a nearby forest. While he had plenty of food at his makeshift base, it was hardly enough to keep him alive for a long time. He sometimes found carrots or berry bushes, but they were hardly filling. Wilson wasn't even sure that the berries weren't poisonous and if he Hadn't doomed himself from eating them.

That egg would become his dinner.

Wilson looked around for the mother. Birds rarely ever left their nests unless they were getting food for their young. But after a quick look around, Wilson concluded that the coast was clear.

Wilson snuck out from his cover in the bush and towards the nest. He kept quiet, just in case the mother was still nearby. Once he got to the nest, he grabbed the egg on both sides with his hands and began to lift. The egg was quite heavy, due to it's size, and Wilson could barely lift it.

The sound of a large squawk made Wilson look up.

Standing above him was a large, black feathered bird. It's beak was short and it had a single eye, blinking down at him. It's wings were short, almost unable to be seen, and it's legs were extremely tall and skinny. It was about two or three times the size of Wilson.

The two beings stared at each other for a moment, the air filled with deathly silence.

Then, without warning, the bird gave out an angry squawk and leaned down to attack him.

Wilson suddenly found the strength to carry the egg, hoisting it up above his head and running towards the woods. The bird chased after him, running slightly faster than him, and began to chase him around. Several times Wilson attempted to lose it by weaving around and through clumps of trees and bushes, but the bird was still on his tail, catching up to the gentleman scientist.

Then, out of nowhere, Wilson heard a gentle puff of air, and the bird's eye widened for a moment before it fell down, legs extended to the air like a dead ant.

Wilson blinked in surprise, edging closer to the bird and looking it over. It was still breathing, and when he looked closer, he could see a small splinter of wood extending from it's side.

"Sleep dart." he realized.

"You think?" asked a voice. Wilson turned to see a young woman with a red blouse and a black skirt holding a blowpipe. Her skin was an olive color and she had longish black hair.

"Thank god I was here," said the woman, "or you would have become that Tallbird's dinner."

"Tallbird?" asked Wilson.

The woman nodded. "I like to name the creatures on this island. Helps me pass the time."

"I see... pardon for asking, but... are you real?"

"You know what's funny? I was about to ask you the same thing. It's been so long since I've seen a real person. I thought I was the only human on this island."

"I thought so as well." He extended his hand. "I'm Wilson. Wilson Percival Higgsbury."

"You sound rich." said the woman.

"You could say that."

The woman took his hand and shook it. "I'm Willow."

* * *

"So what happened after that?" asked Wigfrid.

"Well," said Wilson, "I moved my things from my camp to hers. Her camp was more... homey than mine."

* * *

"Wow." said Wilson. "You did some good work."

"I once was a girl scout." said Willow. "I know how to survive."

In the center of the camp was a fire pit surrounded by stones to keep the fire contained. A few chests were placed here and there and there was a straw roll on the ground. There was also a small shelter above the straw roll, a "ceiling" made of grass that hung from a nearby tree.

Wilson's camp, by comparison, was messy. His fire didn't have stones to contain it, he had no chests, he slept with no straw roll, and the only shelter he had was the leaves of a tree.

"Impressive." said Wilson, setting his bundle of stuff nearby.

"Thanks." said Willow, getting a bundle of grass from one of the chests. She put it all on the fire and took out a lighter.

"You have a lighter?"

"Yep. Saved me the hassle of gathering a flint and steel." She bent down and lit the fire, the small flame slowley growing. While he watched, Wilson couldn't help but notice that Willow seemed interested in the fire. A bit TOO interested. She stared at the ever-growing flame like a child on Christmas morning. Her eyes reflected the dancing flames with wonder.

"You alright?" asked Wilson.

Willow shook her head clear. "Yeah, it's just... things are so pretty when they burn..."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. So far his new... acquaintance had shown signs of being a pyromaniac. While it made him a bit uncomfortable, he felt that he had to get what he could, and so far Willow was the only other person on the island.

After staring for a bit, Willow began to take some grass and weave it together, creating another bedroll for Wilson.

"You're already making me a bedroll?" asked Wilson.

Willow just shrugged. "You gotta sleep somewhere."

"You trust me that fast?"

"Maybe. I can tell you don't trust me, but maybe that will change."

Wilson sighed and smiled. "Well... thanks."

* * *

"Did you actually trust him that quickly?" asked Woodie.

"Far from it." said Willow. "I just said that so I could... analyze him a bit. See if he was any threat."

"And what did you think?" asked Wilson.

Willow smiled. "Perfectly safe."

"So when did you two hook up?" asked Wigfrid.

"It was a very long time after we first met that it happened." said Wilson. "It was after we had met Wickerbottom."

"So it was not that long." said Willow. "Two months at the most, three weeks at the least."

"What happened?" asked Wendy.

"Well," began Wilson, "It was like this..."

* * *

So what do you guys think about how Willow and Wilson first confessed their love? Any ideas, please tell me. This is as much you guys' story as it is mine!

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	3. Author's note

Hi guys, it's me. Just wanted to let you know that I have massive writer's block on this story right now. I'm not sure where to take it from here. If you have any ideas, please tell me. All are welcome. Make sure you don't post as a guest, because if you do I can't reply.

Also, I'm working on a series of stories based on God of War. They will involve Kratos interacting with different fictional universes in order to recover the Blade of Olympus and takes place after God of War 3. I currently have a poll up asking what universe you guys think he should go to first. Go vote. For the glory of Sparta!

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to TheWitchIsOFF for help with this chapter! We did a collar on this chapter, which was very fun for me, and hopefully we do more in the future. Go check him out! DO IT NOW!

* * *

 **Don't Starve Anymore**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"She seems like such a nice lady." said Willow as she and Wilson left camp. "A bit strict, perhaps, but overall not too bad."  
"I agree." said Wilson. "And for a woman her age, she did quite well surviving on her own with no help."  
"Not all old ladies are helpless."  
"True."

"So," Wilson looked up into the distance, scratching his head. "Where are we headed?"

She stretched her arms above her head as she walked, managing an awkward shrug as she crossed them behind her head. "Wherever you take us. Where haven't we been?"

The man pulled on the straps of his pack, shifting its weight on his shoulders. Its contents shuffled and mixed, clearly audible. "Pretty much everywhere. We've found about four areas, at the most."

Willow huffed, nodding slowly. He was right, there wasn't much time to explore further than the environments bordering their camp grounds. They had been too busy settling down and setting rabbit traps where they saw fit.

"Let's make the most of it, then." She placed her hands protectively over her lighter. "Who knows... Maybe we'll find a huge forest we don't need."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

Then, up ahead, they heard the familiar barking of hounds.

"That's strange," said Wilson. "It's not even nighttime, they usually never attack this early..."

"Speculate later, hide now," hissed Willow, dragging him into the bushes.

They watched silently as a small pack of hounds passed by. It was the largest group they had see yet; about seven adults could be seen wandering through the grass.

"Look," whispered Willow, pointing.

One hound, a slightly lighter color than the rest, turned and gave a small bark. A few smaller barks came in response, and from behind it, several hounds, smaller than all the others, waddled up to it.

"They're puppies," said Wilson. "And that's the mother."

"They breed? How long has this pack been here?" Willow shot him a look of panic as she glanced at the hounds.

He shook his head. "A while, apparently." He turned his head back around to peer through the foliage, and blinked in surprise. "Hey, look at that," he muttered, nudging her. She flinched under his touch, but brushed it off. Looking in the same direction, her eyes squinted and her lips parted in surprise.

The hounds stopped to rest, dangerously close and in perfect earshot. The puppies clambered onto their mother, yapping and squeaking. Tail wagging, she accepted her fate and laid her head down to the ground as they climbed over her. Willow never thought of them as actual _dogs_ , they seemed much sweeter like this.

Wilson whispered, "How can such reckless monsters find the time to raise a family like this?" to which Willow simply shrugged, looking up at him and sharing his disbelief.

"They look fine," she muttered.

Gazing into the clearing again, she watched as one of the darker-coated hounds bounced over to the female, nuzzling her and greeting the pups with loving licks.

Willow frowned. "And happier than we are, that's for sure." Wilson stared at her, snorting.

"What?" He shifted, uncomfortable from squatting.

They heard a cry of alarm, the hounds must have detected them. Both jumped up from the shrubbery, equipping their weapons. She shot Wilson a glare that screamed "really?", as she flicked her lighter on and held it out before her threateningly. He gave a sheepish grin as they slowly backed away from the approaching hounds.  
Most of the hounds prowled towards them, snarling and barking, while the other two rushed their young off in the other direction to safety. Wilson waved his crude spear out in front of himself, nervously glancing at Willow expectantly.

"As much as I like seeing things burn," she croaked, "I think we should run."

She was right, they were vastly outnumbered and ill-prepared. He nodded frantically, and they both spun around and took off.

Immediately the beasts were on their heels, snapping and baying. Wilson unleashed a (not so manly) shriek as he felt hot breath on his ankles. Despite his bursts of adrenaline, his speed began to deteriorate as he blindly swiped behind him with his weapon. Willow saw this over her shoulder, and slowed to his side. With ease, she plucked him right off of the ground and slung him over her shoulder as he screamed. Willow resumed her flight, shouting at him to shut his mouth.

"Put me down! Put me down!" He dropped his spear, hanging upside down. It tumbled to the ground, taking out most of the pursuers. The hounds tripped over each other, yowling in defeat and frustration.

"I think we lost them," huffed Willow after a few more minutes' worth of running, looking over her shoulder.

Wilson simply shook in response.

"Oh for..." Willow stopped and threw him to the ground. "Calm down, Wilson." As if she just remembered something, she looked back in the direction they had just come from. "Did you see how... _happy_ they were? I had no idea they... and we don't have that kind of happiness. We just..."

Wilson wasn't listening, and instead had decided to continuously tremble.

Willow slapped him across the face. "Calm down!"

Wilson blinked as if waking from a trance, then sighed. "Apologies. I wasn't being much of a gentleman back there... But yes, I agree."

She caressed her head, exhaling deeply. Wilson rose to his feet, eyeing her cautiously. "Are you feeling well?" he muttered, dusting his pants off.

"Obviously _not_ ," she spat, crossing her arms.

Wilson froze, looking around. He seemed lost. "Did... Do you want me to do something about it?" He was met with silence.

After an awkward moment, she whirled around, fuming. "Why can't WE be happy like THEY are?!" she yelled out, causing Wilson to shrink into his shoulders. "How do a bunch of _DUMB ANIMALS_ manage to end up like _that_?! They looked so... so _happy_!" She pulled on her pigtails, towering over Wilson.

"I... Y-You're not usually this emotional, M-Miss Willow," he stammered, holding his hands up protectively.

She grasped them, squeezing. She pulled him forwards, knocking their foreheads together. "I'm going to be stuck here forever!" she exclaimed. "Fire's my passion, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll be all alone after I burn everything down!" Wilson held his breath. She pushed him away, turning around and throwing her arms up in the air.

"That's not-"

"There won't be anything left to burn!" she wailed.

Wilson looked down at his hands, wincing. "Well," he shook his white knuckles, gazing up at the pyromaniac. "You have me, right?" He smiled weakly, and she slumped to her knees.

Willow sighed. "...You're not fire."

"You can't start a family with fire," he corrected, then bit his lip.

She slowly peered over her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Wilson stiffened, flushing as his hair comically split in places like a broken guitar's strings. "I-Miss-I didn't mean-,"

She rose, her disgust fading into longing. Wilson shrunk further into his shoulders, his mouth almost hidden by the collar of his shirt. "What are you saying?" she muttered.

He continued to choke on his words as she approached him.

Wilson swallowed, blinking. "Just saying."

She stood before him now, pouting. Willow lunged. He braced himself, but was only met with a tight embrace. He wheezed as she crushed him in a hug.

"You're right," she murmered in his ear. "What was I thinking? How could I throw a fit like that when I have someone so..." She moved her head back so that their noses were touching. "...good at renewing flammable resources?"

Wilson stared into her eyes with fear.

She moved back slightly further. "Wilson? Are you oka-"

She was interrupted by the sudden clash of their lips as Wilson pulled her into a sloppy and inexperienced kiss. She shoved him and he stumbled back.

"That's what you wanted, right? It felt right! I'm sorry!" he whimpered.

"Wilson, why?!" She was shocked, to say the least.

"You said that you were lonely and- and you got in my face! Twice!" He buried his face into his hands, moaning in defeat.

Willow licked her lips and wiped her mouth on her wrist, blushing furiously.

He spoke again, his voice muffled. "I felt like I owed you."

"Owed me for what?" she asked.

"For taking me in... letting me share rescources... just..." he sighed. "I'm sorry, Willow..."

Willow blinked for a moment in surprise, before pulling him into a second kiss. His eyes widened in surprise, and were still wide when she broke the embrace.

"You owe me nothing." she said. "We're even now."

He cleared his throat, unblinking and taken aback. Willow tapped her lighter nervously, which had been hanging off of her bag. She had never thought of him like that, and certainly didn't expect him to take any interest in her at all.

"So," she uttered coldly. "You only did that because it felt right...? Like you owed me?"

Wilson flailed his arms. "No, no! I really like you Willow!" She stared at him expectantly. He gulped. "Otherwise it wouldn't have been a... a k-kiss."

She snorted as he seemed to struggle with the word, it was drawn out and hesitant. Classic Wilson. "It wasn't very polite," she huffed out of spite, watching his face burn with shame. She smirked.

Wilson cleared his throat. "We, ah, should get back before we are missed..."

She nodded, going slightly red herself. "Y-yes, let's get home..."

They began their trek back to camp side-by-side, Willow jokingly slipping her hand onto his and laughing when he flinched or recoiled, apologizing profusely.

* * *

"No explosions, eh?" Woodie elbowed Wilson playfully as he walked past him to grab more firewood.

Willow groaned, leaning over the fire for comfort. "It's kind of embarrassing, now that I think about it," she mumbled under her breath. _I wonder where those hounds are, now._

Wilson huffed. "Embarrassing?"

Wigfrid was biting her lip in an attempt to hold in laughter. "That's it?" she squeaked, unleashing a cackle. "I was almost positive it was going to be tallbirds again!" She bit a concerning size out of a drum stick.

"Science man is of awkward with women!" Wolfgang bellowed, face-palming. "Not big surprise."

Wilson brushed off the strongman's jeering, rolling his eyes. "Hey, it worked."

"But enough about us." said Willow. "Anybody else have a story to tell?"

A bit of silence rippled among them, then Wigfrid cleared her throat. "Well," she began, "I remember back when when we first encountered the pigs..."

* * *

BAM! CHAPTER DONE! Once again, go check out TheSwitchIsOFF and his stories. Do it now, or I will send Charlie after you!

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


End file.
